We All Go to Hell Deidara Oneshot
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: What happens when Deidara has to leave the one that he loves and she gets kicked out of her village? Will they find each other again? Find out!


_Author's Note: Part of the idea for this one came from the My Chemical Romance song "Mama". I don't know why, but hey... that's what happens sometimes! Enjoy! Oh! I almost forgot! There needs to be a little side information if you are going to understand Kira. Alrighty, first things first, Kira is in possession of a "darker side" in which she basically becomes a vampire in search of blood. Normally she keeps it under control... but when her emotions get "fuzzy or out of whack" she goes nuts. Woot! That should be about it!_

Deidara sat in the Akatsuki headquarters writing a letter home. He knew that his village would never understand what had happened, but there was a person that he wanted to explain it all to before she would refuse to speak with him.

"Kira,

I know that you will never be able to understand what has happened between us, and why I left you... but I will try to explain it to you. I was forced to join this organization- this Hell was imposed on me, I did not have a choice. Please forgive me for not being there for you as I had promised. I know that you will probably never read this but I just had to let you know. Uchia Itachi used his genjuitsu on me, forcing me to come with him. I know, that if you had been there, you would have been able to have overcome it... but I make you a promise, Kira, my love, I will beat Itachi one day and return to your side. Kira, if you would, I would like to see you again- one more time before we part for what may be the rest of our lives- go to the river in the center of the woods where we first met tomorrow. If we meet again, my love, I hope that you shall be able to forgive me.

Deidara"

As he signed the letter, he could not help but to sigh. Nothing that he could do now would be able to change her mind. Sending the letter was easier than he had imagined, and he found himself with nothing to do but wait for her to show up the next day. He spent the most miserable night of his life waiting for the dawn to rise. No matter what he thought or did, he could not will himself to sleep. Deciding on something to keep him occupied, he began creating a new sculpture- one of Kira as she had been when he had met her. By dawn, the sculpture was finished and it was time for him to meet with her. He sighed, streaching as he made his silent way to the river.

She stood at the river's edge, starring into the water. As Deidara made his way over to her, he couldn't help but compare this meeting to their first. She had been standing in the exact same place, gazing into the water, lost in thought. Then, she had been covered in blood after having slain a dozen assassins that had done their best to destroy her. Now, she stood dressed in the blood red color that she had come to use as a trademark. Both times, her katana was drawn and she had her long blond hair pulled back with her ninja headband. The headband differed from the original- it had been from the Mist and was now from his own homeland. Deidara sighed and moved to join her.

"What do you want, traitor?" she asked, her voice deadly.

"I wanted to tell you why, yeah." He gently touched her shoulder to find himself face to face with her katana.

"Deidara. I was assigned to kill you if you actually showed." He saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes, "Do you know what this means?"

He nodded, knowing that her duty was killing her inside. Deidara felt for a moment ashamed. Never before had he seen her cry, and now she was, all over him.

"I'm sorry, un." Was all that he could think of to say as he watched her torn between duty and emotion.

She turned away from him, not wanting him to see her like this. "Deidara... we never met today. If anyone asks me... I never saw you. I can't kill you... not today, not ever."

He could tell that she was about ready to leave, so he gently grabbed her arm, "Please, un, don't blame me. I never wanted this to happen, yeah."

"But it happened none the less. You can't have everything your way... and we always knew that it would end someday..." She sighed, still not looking back at him. It broke her cold heart knowing that he would be gone from her life forever.

"It's not over, yeah. I will find you again, k?" Deidara gently kissed the back of her neck as he spoke.

He felt her shudder for a moment, then he heard her quiet voice, "I don't know what I'll do with out you... but we both know... we can never meet again." And with that, she walked away from him, leaving him standing there in the early morning light. She never once looked back, though Deidara watched her until she was long out of sight. With a sigh, he returned to the Akatsuki hideout to think things over in misery.

As Kira left the man she had loved so desparately for the last few years behind, she stoically kept her tears from falling. No matter what, she wouldn't allow herself the luxury of emotions that could betray his presence to others. Now, she had to pretend that she hadn't seen him... that she wanted nothing more than to have brought his dead body back to the village... when all she really wanted was to be in the crazy blond artist's arms.With a sigh, she continued her way to tell her kage that Deidara had never shown up. Entering the room, she was confident that her tears and emotions had all but died. It was easy for her to lie to herself, just as she did to everyone around her. As she told him so, she could feel that he did not believe her at all. He knew that she was lying, or he was at least looking for a way to get rid of her. While he didn't say anything in particular that would let others know, it was obvious.

With a mental sigh, Kira realized that it was happening again- she would have to leave this village soon before they tried to kill her as others had before. After leaving her report, she calmly walked back home and gathered her few possessions. As she walked through the village gates, she knew that she was being followed. However, with an evil smirk, she knew that they would never return to Iwagakure. After she was no longer in sight of the gates, she was attacked. Using her genjuitsu, she was able to kill them all in just a few moments- though she took her time with their leader, torturing him until his last breath. At the scene of carnage, she left the village headband in the red dirt- glad to be free of it and the pain it had caused her when she had left her love. Once again covered in blood, she found her way to the river. She smiled as she inhaled the scent of blood, allowing her darker side to come out and play.

_  
_

Deidara was restless. It had been a year since he had seen Kira. He had learned that she was on the run again, once more an exile from a village that could not understand her. Things always turned out this way for her because of her curse. She had an evil side that no one could calm and that would be her downfall. He had hoped that things wouldn't have gone this way, but there was nothing that he could do about it now.

Sasori entered to see Deidara working on yet another sculpture of Kira, as he had last seen her. The puppetmaster sighed, having long since become tired of Deidara's obsession. "How many of those have you made?" He looked around him to see the room filled with those sculptures, all of which showed her alone. "They're starting to become redundant."

The blond artist didn't look up, "But it's all I have of her, un."

The puppetmaster sighed, "She is no longer a member of your village. Maybe you could get her to come with you and I wouldn't have to deal with you moping about any longer."

"Do you think that would work, un?" Deidara had finally looked up from his half finished work of "art".

Kira sighed as she wandered the countryside. Ever since she had left Iwagakure she had not been able to settle down and try again at a new village. In a way, she blamed herself for what had happened to Deidara. Had she been a little stronger, she would not have feared to leave with him- she would have suggested it and been content by his side. But instead, she had left him and her heart behind. Now, without any mercy she roamed and killed for any who would hire her.

Having gained a brutal reputation, she was not welcome in most of the villages any more. This did not really bother her, though it did make the times in between jobs quite boring. During the last assassination that she had performed, she had been accused of being an Akatsuki member- while she had laughed it off, she found herself thinking about Deidara again. How was he doing in the Akatsuki? Had he forgotten her? Did it hurt to think of her like it hurt her to think of him?

She scoffed, "There is no going back. He's probably forgotten all about you... so why don't you just give it up." Looking up into the night's sky, she blinked back her tears once again.

She had spent the night thinking over the mistakes of her past. When she was young, her secret had gotten out amongst the people of Suna and that had been the beginning of the end. Her family had disowned her, finally knowing why her emotions remained on a tight leash- if she allowed herself to feel, her darker side would surely break free. Being chased out of Suna was one of the first things that she had remembered. Somehow, she had managed to keep from dying and had found herself in the Mist village. Things there would also end when her secret had been discovered. This time, however, it was due to a ninja from the Sand coming to the village. She had been 13, and had left leaving the village behind in a bloody mess. Then she had met HIM and for once, everything seemed to be going right. With a violent shake of her head, she forced herself to stop thinking about the past. There was no place for her in this world and she was going to die alone without anyone to miss her. And that was that. She knew that she would have to accept that one of these days and then her existance would become somewhat less painful- what without all of the dissappointment and betrayel that she felt everytime she was forced to become a missing-nin.

As Kira sat down on a cliff ledge, staring at the water far below, she couldn't help but to sense a familiar presence. It surprised her, feeling him this close, but she considered the possiblility that he was simply passing through as well as the one that he was sent to kill her. Drawing her katana, she pretended that she was checking its condition while waiting to discover if HE was a threat. As she had begun to come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to come anywhere near her, she felt him right behind her.

"Deidara, its been a long time." Kira was pleased that she had been able to keep her voice from breaking while her heart was beating as if it was being torn out of her chest.

"I know, un. What are you doing out here?" His voice seemed to be curious, and Kira had to wonder what was going on through his blond head.

"The same thing that I was doing when we first met." Having decided that the blond was not going to attack her anytime soon, she allowed herself to face him. She was surprised to see that little had changed about her friend, save that he had become more handsome.

"They tried to kill you?" She heard anger in his voice, and repressed a smile. Yes, Deidara hadn't changed much. He was still a blond hothead.

"Of course they did. I knew it was coming from the moment I let you live..." Kira finally allowed her sad smile to show through. "But that's all in the past... what are you here for Dei?"

"Well, un... how should I say this... I've come for you." He had trouble deciding which words to use and Kira found that strange.

"As in, 'I am here to kill you' or 'I want you to come back with me'?" As she asked him this, Kira looked off into the distance- the place she had been planning on going to next. If he had come to kill her, she thought she just might let him do it... and put an end to all of this aimless wandering.

"I wanted you to come back with me, un, to the Akatsuki." Deidara answered as if it should have been obvious.

"And if I refuse?" Kira wasn't planning on turning him down, she just wanted to know what he was thinking. Afterall, it was something that would make him finally tell what had brought him here.

"Kira... please... I... don't feel right without you." The blond artist paused, "I love you, un." He seemed to be ready for her to smack him or some stupid thing like that, so he was surprised when she laughed softly.

"I love you... but I wasn't sure that I was ready to forgive you..." Here she smiled softly, "Maybe I should... or maybe I shouldn't. Afterall, you are still a hothead. What made you come out here searching for me? What made you think that I would be ready to forgive you?"

"Do you mean that you can't forgive me? Damn, and after all this time..." Deidara began. The blond artist couldn't believe that this was happening._  
_

She stopped him with a kiss. "You are so stupid sometimes. I never stopped wondering if you were alright, you idiot. What did you think, that I had really forgotten what we meant to one another?"

He starred at her for a moment, before understanding what she meant. "Does this mean that you'll come back with me?"

"I'll be with you until the end..."


End file.
